


In Love

by birene (zeroambi)



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Drabble, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/birene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett is acting strange, isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this, while obsessing over the last few episodes. Is it just me, or have the boys rubbed off on each other a bit?
> 
> Many thanks to mylifewithin and especially sarren for the beta.

* * *

“Care to tell me what the hell is going on with you?” Danny asked impatiently.

“Hm?” Brett had just gotten comfortable in his armchair and reached for the paper on the coffee table.

“You’re acting really strange these days, your lordship.” Danny planted himself in front of him and snatched the paper away.

“Strange?” Brett raised one eyebrow inquiringly.

“Jumping imprudently into fights without so much as a thought,” Danny started, waving the paper at Brett accusingly. “Bluffing like no man's business.” Just thinking of how Brett had told that bastard to go ahead and kill him still sent a shiver down his spine. “Smooching totally unknown women of dubious reputation.” Okay, maybe that wasn’t so strange, Danny had to concede. “Babbling non-stop nonsense and grinning like a loon all day…”

Brett raised the other eyebrow and smiled at him.

“Oh, crap.” Danny frowned and threw the paper back on the table. “You are acting like me!” He stepped closer and bent down, eying Brett up thoroughly. “Smoked anything weird lately?” he asked.

“No. But I can’t deny that I’m feeling somewhat … high,” Brett answered light-heartedly.

“Yeah? How so?”

“Well, you see, Daniel,” he said, as he pulled Danny down into a crouch beside him, leaning into his face. “I’m in love.”

“You-- you’re in love?” Danny repeated, dumbfounded, like the words didn’t make any sense.

“Mhm.” Brett’s smile got even bigger, his lips almost touching Danny’s now.

“My, my, that’s …” Danny chuckled nervously and could feel the blood rushing into his face. How embarrassing. Great. Now he had turned into Brett too.

“Yes?” Brett inquired.

“Sweet. That’s sweet.” Danny still had problems forming any coherent thoughts, and Brett pushing his tongue into his mouth sure didn’t help any.

“Yes. Very sweet,” Brett repeated, after having tasted him for a while. They broke apart and Danny got a better look at those beautiful blue eyes again.

Now it was clear, the Earl had a bad case of overdosing on Danny Wilde, which perhaps wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *


End file.
